Falling
by ephedrine
Summary: Kyou and Yuki find out that there's only a fine line between love and hate. When their love starts to blossom, Akito puts a stop to it, wanting Yuki for himself. KyouYuki, AkitoYuki
1. Tainted

**A/N -** WHEW! Finally got the guts to actually post up a Furuba (Fruits Baskets) fic when I've been too chicken to do so. I've only watched the series once so far, so please do forgive me for anything out of place and I would love to have you correct it to make this a better fic. Anyway, this story contains **SLASH**, so if you're exceptionally homophobic, please do not flame me about it. If slash freaks you out, please evacuate from this story immediately -imitates fire drill-. Sorry, weird mood lately. Please enjoy this fic!  
  
- - -  
  
**Title –** Falling  
  
**Author –** Kawaii Kinomoto  
  
**Genre –** Angst/Romance  
  
**Rating –** PG-13 (it may be raised)  
  
**Warnings –** Slash, Language, Abuse, Dark Themes  
  
**Main Pairings –** Kyou/Yuki, Akito/Yuki  
  
**Additional Pairings –** One-sided Haru/Yuki, one-sided Kagura/Kyou, one-sided Tohru/Kyou, Hiro/Kisa, Hatori/Ayame/Shigure (yesh, the lovely threesome!)  
  
**Disclaimer –** I do not own Fruits Basket and it's characters/places/settings. So don't sue. =)  
  
**Summery –** Kyou and Yuki find out that there's only a fine line between love and hate. When their love starts to blossom, Akito puts a stop to it, wanting Yuki for himself. How will this end?  
  
- - -  
  
Sun shone through the windows of Sohma Shigure's house, the little home strangely quiet. Sohma Yuki sleepily plodded into the kitchen, bare feet slapping against the wooden floor. It was seldom that he was up first, as Tohru was always up and ready the time the other male inhabitants lazily dragged themselves out of bed. It was a bit unsettling, the lack of noise making the house seem empty and larger than it actually was. Yuki hated silence, it reminded him too much of the past.  
  
He took a packet of green tea from the cupboard, boiling water in the process. Shigure couldn't even open his eyes before a good hot cup of tea before reverting back to the idiot he was. Suddenly, he heard a huge "AIII!!! I OVERSLEPT!!!" coming from up the stairs and he knew that Tohru had already awakened, and most likely have awakened the whole household with her. Settling down with a cup of tea, he waited patiently until Tohru came down. He stared out of the window, seeing the warm light spread over the kitchen.  
  
"Aah! Yuki-kun! You're already awake! Gomenasai!"  
  
He looked up slowly. Tohru was leaning over at the door, panting heavily. Her hair was wet, and it was obvious that she hadn't even taken the time to dry off after bathing. Yuki smiled at her, tilting his head as to tell her that it was alright. However, Tohru was already flying around in the room, trying to get everything ready for the two other members of the Sohma family. It wasn't long before a very grumpy Kyou staggered into the kitchen. "Oi... who was the idiot who yelled? You woke me up!" he grouched, pissed off that his beauty sleep couldn't be prolonged. "Aah! Kyou-kun! Gomenasai! I woke up late!!" she said, blinking adorably in repentance.  
  
Yuki knew that Kyou was the object of Tohru's affections, no matter how adamantly she denied it every time Yuki teasingly brought it up. He saw the love in her eyes, the absolute need to care for him every minute of the day. Kyou always thought she was being too kind and naive, brushing it off carelessly. Yuki hated it, hated the stupid cat for not realizing, hated the sad look in Tohru's silver-green eyes, hated himself for not doing anything about it. He loved Tohru as a sister and treated her like one, but he didn't even have the guts to confront Kyou about it. Coward.  
  
"It's not as if you need more sleep. I'm surprised you weren't born a pig, the way you snore at night..." Yuki insulted, wanting to show Kyou how stupid he was. The other boy's head shot up, orange hair flying. "What did you say, baka nezumi!? I don't snore!" he countered. It was then Shigure decided to make his everyday morning appearance, yawning and stretching while looking around blearily around the sun-filled room.  
  
"Yes, you do. My room's right next to yours. You woke me up..."  
  
"Well, no wonder there are bags under your eyes. Oh, wait, that's normal even for you, isn't it?"  
  
"Morning, minna-san!!!"  
  
Apparently, Shigure had already consumed his first dosage of tea. Everyone thought it was a little weird, seeing how green tea didn't have much (if not any) caffeine. But Shigure was already weird to begin with, so nobody bothered to ask. Two grunts and an "Ohayo!" sounded around the room, cat and rat staring each other down. The oldest male sighed. Seven in the morning and they were already fighting? Darn, he really should buy some earmuffs. They were so rowdy that last time, their neighbour (which lived a good few miles away) had crashed into the house, demanding them to just shut up. Shigure had told off the man, telling him that bills must be paid for the broken door. The poor man was left to repair the broken door by himself, with the (evil) Shigure watching at the corner of his eye. A smug smile appeared on his face. Yes, that had been one of the best moments of his life.  
  
"That's it, I'm not dealing with you! I'm leaving for school!" yelled Kyou, getting up and crashing the kitchen door closed behind him. Sweatdrops appeared on the other three foreheads. It was only when Kyou grabbed his bag and started out the garden did he remember something important.  
  
Today was a Sunday. There was no school.  
  
Fuming, Kyou stomped back into the house and locked himself inside his room. He could hear Shigure's phony laugh echoing up from the kitchen.  
  
"HOHOHOHOHO!"  
  
---  
  
A hand snatched the butterfly out of mid-air, feeling the fluttering of it's wings beating against his palm. A smirk adorned the man's face as he opened his fingers a bit, not enough to make the little thing escape but just enough to make the butterfly feel caged, the way it's small wings beat desperately on his slender fingers.  
  
"Akito?"  
  
His hand jerked, setting the butterfly free again. The multi-coloured insect drifted out of the room while a curse rang out. Hatori was standing at the door, looking straight at him. Akito sneered.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
A indifferent nod was the only answer the Sohma leader got before another set of footsteps sounded. Akito's sneer grew bigger. Hiro. Dumb sheep. The little runt was standing behind the older man, staring at the floor, before he made his way into the middle of the room. Akito swung his chair around to get a better look. He now had a mask of pure determination on his face and he dared to stare Akito in the eye. Oh well, Akito loved breaking down determination, it made it all the more interesting.  
  
"I won't!"  
  
The boy was shaking, with anger or fear, Akito didn't know. Hiro clenched his fists. Aah, anger then... There was a pregnant pause, in which where Hiro regained his composure and Akito was left wondering boredly what the child had to say. Hatori wasn't budging from the door, choosing to stay so he could intervene if anything got out of hand.  
  
"I won't let you stop me from being with Kisa!"  
  
An eyebrow raised. But Akito's posture had already given away everything. He was mad. And Hatori knew it. There were times when Akito hated Hatori. And this was one of them. He wasn't going to interrupt, of course, but his only eye was fixed on Akito, watching his every movement.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
The word came out filled with utmost venom, as if it was unleashed to sick it's fangs into the younger boy's arm. Hatori's eye narrowed.  
  
"I won't let you keep on separating me from her! I won't hurt her anymore! I won't let her fall into depression ever again! I love her!"  
  
Now Akito's eyes narrowed, shooting daggers at the runt before him. The L word. Again. Didn't the stupid boy know that love didn't exist? It was just a mere figment of your imagination. There was no such thing as pure love. For everything was tainted. Any little thing corrupted. Only lust existed. Oh yes... Akito knew of lust. He smirked lazily. The world was now dying on them, corrupted, tainted. And now that the world was falling, no, _he_ was falling... he would bring down everyone with him. No one will survive if he didn't. The little runt wasn't going to get away with this.

Hiro quivered with rage, now that he had let it all out, he couldn't stop.  
  
"You're just jealous! You're just jealous that nobody will love you like I'll love her! You're just--"  
  
_CRASH!_  
  
Quicker than lightning, Akito rose up and flew towards the smaller boy, throwing him against the hard wall. The boy was shocked. Anybody could see that. His eyes wide-open in pain, lips parted to take in deep struggled breaths. Hatori had already grabbed Akito, restraining him from killing the boy outright.  
  
"Naive brat!"  
  
---  
  
"Anou... Yuki-kun?"  
  
Yuki was so absorbed in staring out the window that he didn't even hear Tohru entering his room until her voice shot through his thoughts. He looked up at her, cheeks a bit flushed for letting her see him in a moment of weakness. She was hovering near the door, not really sure what to do.  
  
"Don't worry. Come in,"  
  
A look of relief came across Tohru's face and she closed the door and sat on the corner of his bed. She nervously smoothened the sheets, obviously needing some prompting. Yuki smiled.  
  
"What is it, Honda-san? Don't you have a certain orange-haired cat to attend to?"  
  
His eyes widened as her lips trembled. He stood up from his position near the window and sat down gently next to Tohru, careful not to make his movements too abrupt. He looked at her concernedly.  
  
"Honda-san? Is everything alright?"  
  
"A-Anou..."  
  
She looked up at last and Yuki felt a tug in his heart at seeing his sister in any way but blood with unshed tears in her eyes. He had never seen her cry. She was just so happy-go-lucky all the time. She was the one comforting people, not the one being comforted. But then, everybody's human, not matter how deep into the stereotype they were. Yuki slowly put his arms around her stiffly, having never consoled anyone before. She didn't cry, but only quivered uncontrollably. She didn't tell him what was wrong either, content to only stay in his arms, being comforted at the time of her need. Yuki was always too kind.  
  
Yuki frowned. He was going to kill that cat.  
  
---  
  
Kyou bit his lip in thought. His thoughts that kept being invaded by a certain gray-haired boy. He didn't understand why he was so fixated on him currently. Maybe all that fighting finally caught up to him.  
  
_CLANG!  
_  
He could hear Shigure cursing downstairs. The idiot probably dropped the pots and pans again. Shigure was never one for gracefulness, content with settling for clumsy anyway. Yuki, however, was another story.  
  
Damn... what was he doing? Why the hell was he thinking about the rat again!?  
  
He stared down at his homework, which he was very intent on force-feeding Kagura when she came over for dinner today. A few people were coming over for a feast to celebrate Kisa's birthday, including Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hiro, Ayame (they didn't bother to invite him, they knew that the moron would just invite himself anyway) and Kisa herself. He was a little afraid of Kagura coming over, but Shigure (the bastard that he was) had insisted on it anyway, leaving him no choice. Besides, if he didn't invite her, she'd probably strangle him in her enthusiasm when she found out. He didn't mind the others (much) but Ayame was really too much to bear. Kyou wondered how Yuki would react.  
  
DAMMIT! HE WAS DOING IT AGAIN!!  
  
---  
  
"You really hurt him."  
  
"He deserved it."  
  
"You dislocated his arm."  
  
"All the more better, then."  
  
"You can't keep doing this, Akito."  
  
"You know damn well that I can do whatever I want."  
  
No reply came after that, and Akito's lips curled upwards. He had won this fight for now. He tilted his head, a sign for Hatori to leave the room. And he did, albeit rather reluctantly.  
  
Once alone again in the room, he grinned when he saw that same stupid butterfly flying back into the room. He made another grab for the butterfly and smiled sadistically when he had caught it, yet again. Such a stupid insect. Escaping him then allowing him to capture him again. This thought led on to a sixteen year old rat that was now probably having a fight with that filthy cat.  
  
_Yuki-kun... Are you missing me? Don't worry, child. We'll be meeting soon..._  
  
---  
  
**Kawaii Kinomoto**


	2. Hanging

**A/N -** Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Now in this chapter, there are some Hiro musings. I know he's only around 4th grade, but I perceive him as an observant and independent little kid. So I'm truly sorry if he doesn't live up to your Hiro expectations. =D

* * *

**Title –** Falling  
  
**Author –** Kawaii Kinomoto  
  
**Genre –** Angst/Romance  
  
**Rating –** PG-13 (it may be raised)  
  
**Warnings –** Slash, Language, Abuse, Dark Themes  
  
**Main Pairings –** Kyou/Yuki, Akito/Yuki  
  
**Additional Pairings -** One-sided Haru/Yuki, one-sided Kagura/Kyou, one-sided Tohru/Kyou, Hiro/Kisa, Hatori/Ayame/Shigure (yesh, the lovely threesome!)  
  
**Disclaimer –** I do not own Fruits Basket and it's characters/places/settings. So don't sue. =)  
  
**Summery -** Kyou and Yuki find out that there's only a fine line between love and hate. When their love starts to blossom, Akito puts a stop to it, wanting Yuki for himself. How will this end?  
  
Pain coursed through his veins. He could practically feel his arm being torn off when Akito had swung him across the room. He never knew Akito was so strong. He just looked so pale and lethargic all the time that one would think that he'd faint after standing for too long. But Akito was far from weak. Far from sickly. Life was draining from Akito. Everybody knew that. He was bearing the burden of their curse, after all. They knew he was leaving them soon, but they didn't know when. They didn't dare think of the matter of when Akito would die. It would seem dishonourable... unjust, somehow.  
  
He shifted his position on the futon and nearly screamed in agony. '_Careful... careful..._' he warned himself, for more noise would only attract unwanted attention. Hatori was next door, probably tending to Akito. Hiro scoffed. As if Akito needed taking care of. He jolted as he heard the door slide open and stiffened almost instinctively as he saw Hatori next to him. He knew that Hatori would never hurt him, but Hiro just didn't know who to trust anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry. Akito went out of control..."  
  
Sorry for not stopping him earlier or sorry that Akito flew into a rage? Hatori was always blaming himself for Akito's faults. It was as if he held himself responsible for whatever the leader did. Hiro didn't say a word, keeping his mouth clamped shut. Hatori sighed. Dealing with Hiro was never easy.  
  
"You must rest. You can't be allowed to the party tonight."  
  
NOW he got a reaction. Hiro jerked his head over to Hatori, giving him a glare that would make a basilisk proud. Who was Hatori to stop him? He wasn't going to disappoint Kisa by not turning up. She had been looking forward to it all week!  
  
"Why? I'm fine. I can walk. I'll just have to be a bit more careful with my arm, that's all," came the defiant answer, loud and clear. Hiro was never one for shyness, Kisa was the one who took over in that department. Hatori's eye looked at him unnervingly before he spoke.  
  
"No."  
  
Anger shot through Hiro like a bullet. He felt like throwing something in Hatori's face. The doctor was calm, as usual, and it peeved Hiro off to no end that Hatori could be so cool about everything when he was denying what he wanted. Hiro said no more. There was no swaying Hatori once he was set on something, much less something medical.  
  
The older man left the room quietly, leaving Hiro to his own thoughts. He cursed himself now. He shouldn't have come before Kisa's birthday, for there was a sure fire chance of something happening while he was confronting Akito. He banged his forehead against his palm, hitting it in time with his words.  
  
_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid..._  
  
_... I'm sorry, Kisa... I'm sorry I can't be there for you, once again..._

__

* * *

__

"Shigure! Look out!"  
  
Yuki and Kyou could only look on in horror (and alas, amusement) as Shigure tripped over a floorboard and came crashing down on Tohru. There was a loud 'poof' before a black dog was sitting on top of Tohru's stomach, wagging it's tail heartily.  
  
"Aah, since I'm now currently incapable of handling any cooking utensils, I best be off to the living room," came Shigure's voice. And the dog happily trotted out of the kitchen. Yuki and Kyou looked at each other, each knowing that they've just been tricked. Baka Shigure was always too clever and sneaky to ever know what he was really thinking. Shigure had once told them that acting like an idiot made people less cautious of you and what you were up to. And Shigure planned on playing that role to his full advantage.  
  
They were supposed to be preparing the meals for Kisa's arrival in an hour's time. The cake had already been baked (twice, since Kyou accidentally smashed his hand in it when he was aiming for the sink) and most of the meals prepared. Though there were 3 people doing the cooking, in reality, it was much worse. Kyou, for one, wouldn't go near anything that had any vegetables, choosing to, however, flee to the other side of the room to, as he put it, 'sniff the cake to see if it's ripe'... whatever that meant. Yuki, though at least quite experienced in cooking, still had no idea why eggs tended to explode in the microwave. Which left poor Tohru to scramble around to fix everything up, much to her dismay. Shigure would have no two ways about it. He tried to get out of being in the kitchen whatever chance he got, making up excuses all the way.  
  
"Hello, everyone! The great Ayame-san is here! Now don't push! There's enough of me to go around!"  
  
And there was Ayame in all his glory, long silver hair being blown about in the gentle afternoon breeze, eyes sparkling as he looked around the room, hands clasped together...  
  
_THWAP!  
_  
Eyes crossed stupidly as his brother whacked him across the head.  
  
"Ow, Yuki!" cried Ayame. A squeal of delight that could only come across as Shigure's could be heard in the living room. Ayame got up from his sprawled position on the floor and ran for the main hall. The three teenagers could hear embarrassing smooches and loud laughter ringing from the other room. Gods, those two just didn't know how to behave properly around each other.

* * *

Both Ayame and Shigure were sitting in the living room, having abandoned their 'toshi-shita' minutes ago. The silence between them was amiable, both equally comfortable with each other's presence. They never got the time to do this anymore. They really have drifted apart.  
  
"Hiro's not coming..."  
  
Shigure looked up at Ayame's solemn face. It was seldom that the silver-haired man was caught with a serious look on his face. There was only a few rare moments, most of which after Hatori had given him a good yelling at when they were younger. In fact, nowadays, save for the time when the threesome were discussing about Hatori's ex-lover, it was as if Ayame had a switch button, only allowing people to see the bumbling moron that he was. Nobody really knew Ayame, he was just more complex than he let out to be. Shigure felt a bit jealous that Hatori was the only one who could really cheer Ayame up in a flash. Ayame always followed what Hatori wanted. That was that. There was many a time when Shigure, in his younger years, had stormed off in a fit when the other two ganged up on him. They had made up everytime, of course, but Shigure was never very forgiving, choosing, however, to harp on the moments on when he had been left deserted by his best friends.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
There was a pause before Ayame spoke. Slowly, carefully, as if working around the words.  
  
"His arm's been fractured. He made Akito mad..."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
The silver-haired man smiled at Shigure, softly. Not the usual goofy grin that he sprouted around everybody.  
  
"Hatori called."  
  
There it was again. That wave of jealousy. Why hadn't Hatori called him instead?  
  
"Kisa'll be crushed..."  
  
There was another pause.  
  
"I know..."

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH!!! KAAAGGGUUURAAAA!!!"  
  
"COME BACK HERE, YOU MONGREL! YOU DIDN'T CONTACT ME IN AGES!"  
  
Kyou mind blanked as he ran left, passing by Hatsuharu in the process. The younger boy pulled his shirt to keep him from escaping. Kyou scrambled around, ready to scratch the stupid cow if need be, before a raging Kagura caught him by the collar and swung him around.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Shigure was very much amused by the whole thing. He and Ayame were busy teasing Kyou, the younger boy not knowing that he tended to hesitate while he was yelling at them in return, leaving Kagura to catch him easily. Kisa was giggling softly in the arms of Tohru who was strangely worried for the boy. All of them were outside, enjoying the soft breeze. Momiji was playing his little sing-a-long game with anybody who bothered to listen.  
  
"Ne, ne, Yuki! Sing-a-long with me, please! Nobody else wants to!"  
  
And so Yuki was left amusing the little cherub, both singing as loudly as they could to block out the screams and the yells that shouted bloody murder. Kyou panted as Kagura switched modes again, being ever-so-cute and lovable. He slinked away shiftily before the voices of the mouse and the rabbit came to his ears. Kyou had never heard Yuki sing before. He expected it to be off-tune and wavery, the way Yuki adamantly denied singing everytime someone prompted. Instead, it was soothing, playing a melody that only it knew where to go, leaving an audience breathless and wanting more. Hearing the two voices blend together, it reminded Kyou of a mother and her child, she trying to sing the baby to sleep, but the child refusing anyway.  
  
"AHAH!!! THERE YOU ARE!!! DON'T YOU RUN AWAY THIS TIME!!!"  
  
As if Kyou was just going to keep standing there!

* * *

"Ne, onee-chan..."  
  
Tohru looked down at the little girl in her lap. She nuzzled the girl's soft hair as to encourage Kisa further.  
  
"I-I don't see Hiro anywhere..."  
  
Kisa's voice sounded lost and scared in all the commotion that was going on. Tohru didn't worry about Hiro, he was bound to turn up sooner or later.  
  
"Don't worry, Kisa-chan. I'm sure he's on his way," she said, trying to calm the worried girl down. Kisa smiled softly at her before nodding.  
  
"Yes. You're probably right..."

* * *

"You shouldn't have talked to Akito!"  
  
The reprimanding voice of Hiro's mother rang accusingly in his ear. He knew that! He knew that already! Why was she repeating what he already knew!?  
  
"I know."  
  
Satsuki eyed her son. He was so distant sometimes. She didn't know how to handle him anymore, he was so unpredictable. She moved closer, as if to pull him into a hug. Hiro stepped back at once.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
The scream came out wild and insane, as if Hiro had lost all hold on sanity. He heaved in big breaths before turning to his mother once more, composure back in place.  
  
"I'll be in my room."  
  
He walked briskly up the stairs and Satsuki heard the door slam behind him. She sat down heavily on one of the chairs in the dining room. Why wasn't Hiro who he was anymore? Why did it feel like she was always talking to a stranger? Why did he keep on avoiding her? He was such a little boy, he shouldn't be keeping secrets from his mother. Yet, Satsuki didn't know what to do anymore, ever since her husband died. She just didn't understand.  
  
Tears streamed down her face.  
  
_Hiro... why don't you love me anymore?_

__

* * *

__

**Kawaii Kinomoto**


End file.
